8 Segments
8 Segments is a Flash Tales Home Video that was released on September 3, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Kissye sitting in a study, explaining that "Samuel has been bitching that I watch too much TV and don't read enough books." He then picks out three novels by "the greatest author of the last thousand years," Stephen King and Summer Dorman, and proceeds to share them with the viewer. ''Stand by Me'' In the summer of 1955, four 12-year old boys — Pedro LaChance (Paulie, with Richard Dreyfuss's voice in his head narrating the story), Maverick Chambers (Mason The Pegasus), Matt Duchamp (Matthew Neigh with Roy Scheider's voice in his head), and Zoonie Tessio — set out to find a dead body in the woods, following a set of railroad tracks to find it. At the start of their trip, they try going through Old Man Pressman's (Mrs. Nikki) junkyard, only to be chased out by Pressman and his dog Chopper (Envy). As they travel further down the tracks, they are chased across a bridge by a train, which ends up stuck one of Matt's legs. The others end up going all the way back to Pressman's junkyard to get him a wheelchair. Upon finding the body (Cyril), they are confronted by the town bully Ace (Rosie) and his gang, who come to take credit for finding the body. Ace threatens the boys with a knife, but Pedro pulls out a gun to intimidate Ace, who swears he will come back for revenge and could get a gun tomorrow. However, since their next meeting will be inevitable, as they live in the same neighborhood, Pedro lets Ace have the body to avoid further consequences. Upon returning home, the boys go their separate ways; Matt comes to terms with being crippled and creates a new wheelchair rugby game, Zoonie grows up to marry Rebecca Romijn (who is the real-life wife of Jerry O'Connell, who played the character of "the fat kid" in the actual film), and Maverick grows up to become a famous Hollywood actor who eventually dies of a drug overdose (a reference to the fact River Phoenix, who played Chris Chambers in the actual film, went the same way and the unseen adult version of Chris dies, but in a different matter), while Pedro's fate becomes a mystery. ''Misery'' Famed writer Paul Sheldon (Kira) has just finished his latest and final installment in his series entitled Snuggly Jeff, a series of children's books in which he kills off the titular character so he can focus on more serious work, despite objections from his agent, Marcia (Rosie). While driving through a snowstorm, Paul accidentally hits Stephen King with his car, causing Paul to swerve off the road and crash into a snowbank, while King gets the idea for another novel within seconds before hitting the ground completely unscathed. Paul is rescued by Shifty Wilkes (Shifty), Paul's self-proclaimed number-one fan, who takes the injured Paul to his remote cabin. Upon finding and reading the manuscript of Paul's latest Snuggly Jeff book, Shifty is infuriated about the main character's death and forces Paul to rewrite it and bring Snuggly Jeff back to life, holding him hostage until he manages to do so. Shifty rejects the idea of bringing Snuggly Jeff back to life with a child's wish, calling it bad storytelling and comparing it to a plot hole the film Contact. After sending Shifty out for more paper, Paul finds several news articles in an album that imply Wilkes is actually a serial killer. Just then, the local sheriff (Cyril) appears, and is surprised to find Paul there. Before he can help him, however, Shifty blows his bandage leg off with a shotgun. The sheriff then complains that he will now have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, only to be shot again and killed by Shifty. Paul finally finishes the book and demands Shifty let him go, but Shifty refuses, knowing he will try to turn him in to the police and tell them he kidnapped him, held him hostage, and fondled him in his sleep, which Paul did not know originally. Paul's ultimate fate is left ambiguous as the story ends with a Magnum, P.I.-style credits roll. ''The Shawshank Redemption'' Andy Dufresne (Samuel) is sent to Shawshank Prison, though none of the inmates think much of him, particularly Red (Rylan, who narrates the story). A month passes before Andy literally says two words to Red, and later asks him for a rock hammer, claiming he carves Star Wars figurines out of stone. He also suggests in a poorly veiled manner that he will use the hammer to tunnel out of the prison. Andy and Red end up becoming fast friends, and Red provides him with the rock hammer. One day, the prison's stern warden Samuel Norton (Kissye) takes a liking to Andy's figurines and offers to sell them so he can take all the money for himself, crippling Bogs (Platey), one of the inmates who had raped Andy in the shower, as a sign of good will (despite Andy saying that he liked him). Andy is then given permission to clean Norton's office, and, while doing so, plays a record of "Hollaback Girl" across the whole prison, which utterly confuses all the inmates and infuriates Norton, who calls Andy into his office and places him in solitary confinement for two months after Andy indirectly insults him. Afterward, Andy grows determined to escape from Shawshank, and informs Red that he is going to Zihuatanejo in Mexico, telling him that if he should ever get out of prison, he should go to a hayfield in Buxton, Maine, and there will be a volcanic rock, and a gift for him under it. During an inspection the next day, Andy has disappeared without a trace. In a fury, Norton throws one of Andy's rocks at a suggestive poster of David Cassidy on the wall of Andy's cell, tearing a hole through Cassidy's rectum. Norton then pulls the poster off, discovering a tunnel that Andy had made his escape through the night before. Andy is then shown breaking into a sewage pipe while Norton is distracted by watching an episode of'' Friends'', allowing him to crawl out to freedom. Sometime later, Red is brought before a parole board and complains that the concept of rehabilitation is just a way for the board members to make themselves feel important, and declares he will start killing people as soon as he is released; for no apparent reason, Red is put on parole anyway and released from Shawshank. Red goes to the field in Buxton with the volcanic rock to fulfill his promise to Andy, finding a box beneath the rock containing money and a postcard asking if he remembers the name of the Mexican village Andy told him about; unfortunately, to Red's annoyance, he does not . Andy is then shown preparing a boat on a beach in Zihuatanejo, eagerly waiting for Red to arrive, though Red never does. She Tangled Up the Rope It is very late at night, with only a little bit of moonlight showing into Rosie's room. Rosie slips out of bed, gets dressed in everything but her shoes, and sneaks downstairs (skipping the creaking step) and outside shaking nervously the whole time. Once she is outside she puts on her shoes, gathers her petticoats, and runs all the way out to the edge of town. She arrives at the pasture out of breath and stands on the lowest rung of the fence, searching in the darkness for Tossie. Tossie is tied to a thicker stake and she looks up and tosses her head. Nian whispers that she's here and that while Tossie doesn't trust her yet but she will. Rosie and Nian leaves a small apple for her near the stake and runs all the way home before sunrise. When Nian comes to breakfast, Fairyetta points out that her petticoats are wet and muddy and that Tossie's stockings are probably wet right up to her garters, then asks what she was doing. Nian looks at her hem and says she was in the garden. Her mother says that she's probably digging around the pumpkins she planted and that they aren't going to grow any faster, then tells her to sit down and eat. Rosie thinks to herself that she needs breeches to run in and wonders where to get them. She finds her answer in the mending pile, where Previe has left a pair of thin red cotton breeches. He only wears them to church sometimes and so Nian thinks they won't be missed if she borrows them. The next morning Rosie and Nian sneaks out again before dawn and stops by the stable, where Rosie has hidden the breeches under a old bucket. She pulls them over her shift and ties them on with a rope; Previe is tall and skinny, so the breeches go down to her ankles. She runs to the tannery, thinking that her legs are much freer and for once she can run as fast as she reties the rope on Tossie's neck and ends. An Grain Elevator Turbine In the morning Lucas makes some breakfast, turns the blender on, And Lindsey looks down the electricity bill paper, and walks to the kitchen, heards the blender, and she turns the switch box off, The Power is out. And she sees the wind turbine to blow the wind and an idea bulb. Meanwhile, Kissye heards building on the grain elevator wind turbine and sees it, and the Flash Friends look at The Giant Group building a turbine, and its done on the grain elevator. The Grain Elevator Turbine is scratched, and The Flash Friends covered their ears, and Kissye uses a oil can to fix the wind turbine. Later, The Other Flash Friends came to the futuristic fairground ride. The Giant Group watch Swomptart playing tag racing while Louise handles her stuff, Laurea comes off, then The A's came off while the stretches were torned, and on the TV was going slow, and Lindsey get interrupt herself, And the A's stretches is stopped while they handle each other, as The TV was stopping, and Lindsey had to fix it, and the Flash Friends have to help her while Kissye tells Toto and Donna to pull The A's out, and the turbine is going backwards, and Lindsey bangs the TV while it backwards, when The A's stretches get torn out, and the TV is go forwards. The A's were freezing, and Totette bought the sweater from her, When Kissye shocked while Vernis drags a turbine to the top. Meanwhile, The Giant Group cheers Swomptart, when Lindsey gets up the couch while the TV go torwards, Vernis switches ways and spins fast speed while the TV is speed fast, and the Giant Group cheer and happens to the electric lights because it's explodes, Lindsey grabs an axe and chops her wind grain elevator turbine while is falls on her, and Kissye and the Flash group heard the crashing in the end. Aloha Mistress of Dark Aloha gets sick and tired of everyone, except Rosie, Rylan, and Rachel, picking on her because she's not scary. Meanwhile, Frostella looks for five rings in cereal boxes so that he can use them to become "Master of Darkness", Aloha finds the one ring that Frostella needed, so she steals it from her. Kissye and his friends help Aloha to get her ring back, just as Frostella was about start the ritual he is stopped by Kissye. Aloha gets fed up with of Frostella's words, takes her place and does the ritual and became the Mistress of Darkness. With her new powers, Aloha is now able to get back at everyone who picked on her. Her first demand was getting her hat back but The A's and Moses told her that one of the Village Children took it to the incerator, Aloha gets mad and starts using her powers to get everyone elses' favorite toys, including Frostella's rubber duck. Kissye tries to find Aloha's hat before it's too late, he eventually finds it but it is being used to patch up a hole in a rides on one of Louise's rollerskates, Kissye gives it back to Aloha as a ram or macaroni but she is not happy with what happened to it so she summons a vortex and everyone's toys get sucked in, except for Frostella in her Peppermint since she has something else in mind for him. Tofino knits Aloha's hat and manages to restore it, Aloha is pleased with Tofino's work and decides to give everyone's toys back except for Tanya's doll, Louise's puppet doll, a oil rig and Peppermint Frostella. Aloha throws the rings in a large hole in the ground outside of City of Denton when she realizes that she doesn't need special powers to prove herself. The episode ends with Aloha with her hat back and Lindsey, Lucas and Louise knitting, thinking that Aloha still has her powers. At the end of the show, Kissye thanks Stephen King and Summer Dorman and says they will see him in court, then tells the viewers to "stay tuned for whatever Shooting Star is limping to the barn with." Opening Previews #FBI Warning #Shooting Star Logo #The Case of the Guides The Series Trailer #Shooting Star Movies Collection #Kissye and the Purple Crayon Trailer #Shooting Star Logo Again #Flash Tales Category:Home Videos